PDA's are a Good Thing
by Farringtongirl
Summary: Takes place after 'The Concert', a short fic about LK's return to Galactica. Humor, romance, etc.


Title: PDA's are a Good Thing

Author: Farringtongirl78

Date: 8/28/05

Rating – M

Archiving – Apollo/Starbuck FanFic

Warnings – Smut/Humor/Romance

Spoilers – Season One

Pairings – Lee/Kara

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters or universe, just playing with them, will return them unharmed and without making a profit.

Summary – Follow up to The Concert, what happens once Lee & Kara are back on Galactica. This will make more sense if you go back and read this mini-series of fics (It's the Thought that Counts, When the Music Dies, & The Concert), but if you can accept a few things on faith for the sake of smut…rock on and read on.

Cally checks the mag locks one last time before the raptor door opens. "Captain Adama, welcome back to Galactica sir. We weren't expecting you back until morning. I take it the supply mission on Cloud Nine went well?"

"Better than I hoped" Lee remarks with a slightly goofy grin. He notices the puzzled look that Cally is giving him and quickly dons a more serious expression. "Did anything noteworthy happen while I was away?"

"Well sir, there was a little incident on deck about an hour ago."

Frak! That was about the time that Kara's shuttle came back. His gut is telling him that this is not going to be good. "Okay…am I supposed to guess Specialist, or are you going to tell me?"

"Starbuck decked Lt. Birch after he made some comment about her attire."

Lee nods in understanding, but quickly realizes that that was a mistake. He shouldn't understand since he is not supposed to be frakking his second in command, and therefore should have no knowledge of her attire. Damn this is getting complicated and it's only day one. Lee contorts his face into a mask of confusion, "I can understand Starbuck decking Birch, since she's never really liked him. But over her clothes, now that's weird? What did he say?" He sends a silent prayer to the Lords of Kobol that Cally would buy his explanation.

Her accusatory gaze clears and is replaced with an excited smile, "Well she was dressed up for something, in a skirt, heels, and everything. Then Birch made some remark about Starbuck paying a visit to the Vice President and she answered him with a right hook. Serves him right if you ask me, sir. The XO was going to throw her in the brig, but Starbuck got in his face, telling him that Birch was insubordinate and way out of line. Birch was already embarrassed and didn't want it to escalate further, so he asked Tigh to drop the charges."

"Thanks for the info Cally. Where's Birch?" he asks, trying to keep his temper in check.

"No one knows sir. My guess would be hiding from Starbuck. Or she may have gotten to him already and we may never find the body" she adds with a slight smirk.

Lee returns the gesture, "And Starbuck?"

"She said something about needing a drink and Triad, so my guess would be the rec room."

"Well I better check the roster and make sure Birch isn't flying with Starbuck anytime soon." Or with me, he adds mentally. "Have a good night Cally."

She snaps him a quick salute, "You too sir." She watches him as he leaves the hanger bay…um, um, um…Apollo doesn't even begin to cover it she thinks. Too bad he's taken.

Cally had her suspicions about Starbucks outfit and activities tonight, and her conversation with Captain Adama, just now, served to verify that theory. She knows for a fact that Starbuck went over to Cloud Nine, she saw her get on the transport, but she looked decidedly more ruffled, yet satisfied when she returned. As for Lee, well, she's never seen him smile so much. There were a few moments during their discussion that she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his miserable attempts to look calm and discrete. She laughs now just remembering his flimsy explanations and excuses. This, seemingly, unprovoked outburst draws the attention of her fellow deck crew members, which only makes her laugh harder. She hopes that Apollo and Starbuck have enough sense to hit the showers, because the clincher was the fact that they both smelled like sex. Cally finally wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a few deep breathes to compose herself; she still has a post flight to do.

Lee is navigating the back corridors of Galactica, heading for the pilot rec room, when he spots his quarry in a deserted hallway. She's still wearing her outfit from earlier and Lee can feel his body reacting to her presence, despite the fact she's three feet away. "I thought you would've changed by now."

"Well I would have, but there were too many pilots in quarters and it would've been difficult to explain why I was wearing a skirt and no underwear." Actually that's bullshit, but she wants her panties back and this should prompt Lee to return them, without her having to actually ask. He'd made her beg for too many things today; a flood of memories washes over her and Kara feels liquid heat spread between her thighs. She clamps down on her hormones, those panties are hers and she'll be damned if she's going to beg for them.

Lee smiles deviously, "You really think that story is going to work on me? We've all seen each other naked a thousand times. No, no. If you want your panties back," he pats his right pocket where he'd stashed her thong in their hasty retreat, "you'll have to earn them."

Kara raises her eyebrows at that, "Fine. Keep them. You're obviously attached to them. Never really took you for the kinky type who would go for that sort of thing, but hell, to each his own."

"Whatever. So what's this I hear about you beating on my pilots?"

Kara rolls her eyes dramatically, "Trust me Lee, he deserved it and he only got off light because I was in a good mood."

Lee's smile returns, at that last bit, "Really, why so happy?"

Kara closes the space between them, pushing Lee against the bulkhead, grinding her hips against his growing erection, "I could ask you the same question Captain. But I'd rather skip the Q&A and just have you frak me right here and now." She kisses him hungrily, they'd been apart less than 2 hours and Kara already felt deprived. That, and she has a plan.

Lee's hands snake around her backside and caress her from the exquisite curve of her ass, along the small of her back, to the nape of her neck, finally burying his fingertips into her hair, deepening their kiss. She sighs into his mouth and the break in contact is enough to bring reality crashing back in. He holds her hips firmly and pushes them back from his own, groaning from the effort of denying himself, "Kara, we can't do this here. Anyone could come around that corner and see us. We already had one close call today, we need to be discrete."

"But the thrill of getting caught is half the fun" she replies, tracing a finger nail down his chest to his groin. She takes his rigid length into her hand and begins to massage him, "I've seen you unleashed Lee and it's beautiful." Kara increases the pressure and rhythm on his cock, while working to remove his pants with her free hand.

"Lords Kara…agh…you're killing me" he pants before crushing his lips against her roguish smile. He feels the cool air against his hot flesh as she pushes his boxers past his hips and his fingers trace up the back of her thighs seeking that delectable heat. But suddenly, she breaks their kiss and swats his hands away, "What the…" the last word dies from his lips as he becomes entranced by her mouth.

Kara seductively rolls her tongue across her lips and purrs into his ear, "If you don't think it's worth the risk…if you really want me to stop, all you have to do is ask." With that she sinks down onto her knees, gliding her hand down his shaft, before she takes the tip of his cock into her mouth. His moan enthralls her and she begins to suck him at a slow torturous pace. Her fingers work in synch with her lips and tongue and she ventures deeper down his length with each pass, until she's swallowing him completely. With her free hand she massages his balls and Lee groans out her name between gritted teeth. Feeling the swell in his sack and the taste of pre-cum in her mouth, almost makes her revise her strategy...almost.

Lee is beyond the capacity for thought. All he knows is that Kara is giving him a mind altering blowjob in a deserted, but by no means private, corridor and he's going to die from the pleasurable currents racing through him if he doesn't come soon. Her skill is beyond anything he's ever encountered before and he thanks the gods that she is now his. He hears a heavy footfall in the distance but he's too close to the edge to care. He wouldn't even care if Tigh walked around the corner and caught them. As long as Kara continues to suck his dick, Lee's worries are non-existent.

Kara decides that Lee is sufficiently primed for her evil plan to be executed. She pops him out of her mouth, with a final lavish swirl of her tongue across his tip, and stands up, pulling her thong panties from his pocket in the process. She takes a step back from a very bewildered Apollo, "Sucks when someone fraks with you doesn't it? Denying you what you want?" she says while twirling the thong with flourish "I'd say I earned these, don't you think?"

"What?" Lee sputters in confusion. His mind is hazy and the only clear voice is the one telling him to apologize or do whatever the hell she wants…anything to have her mouth surrounding him again.

Kara's eyes are dancing with triumph, but her heart is breaking a little at the truly pathetic look on Lee's face. But his earlier taunting rings in her ears and she's aroused by the prospect of what he'll do to pay her back. "I figure that I've got a good five minute head start before you're able to walk again" she assesses keenly. She swiftly turns her back on him and begins to walk towards the main corridor.

"Kara, you can't leave me like this!" Lee insists with labored breath.

"You can finish up on your own. True it won't be nearly as good, because let's face it, I'm the best, but I'm leaving the mighty Apollo" she leers at his glistening cock, "in very capable hands."

"I am going to get you for this if it's the last thing I do Kara."

"I know…but you'll have to catch me first" she throws back with a grin.

Authors Note: Reviews are always appreciated. The next installment in this series is under construction, so if you have any feedback of something you'd like to see, I'm always open to new ideas. It will be centered at the Triad table and focused on Lee's revenge; it will be called 'The Bluff'. Thanks to all who read and special thank you to reviewers.


End file.
